


Tonight I'm Loving You

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: I love you said from very far away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ Remember, they're NOT connected, unless otherwise stated.

18\. From very far away

Jensen hauls ass as visions of Jared’s face filter through his mind. His smile, his dimples, his eyes when he last saw Jensen and just nodded in defeat. That’s the one that sticks out most of all – the utter pain that took over his whole body, hunched shoulders and all.

It’s been months of this back and forth between them as they got over their respective divorces and settled everything, not really naming the reason for the divorces being each other. It’s hard to live in someone’s pocket for so long and not feel things for the other person, sexuality be damned. 

Jensen was ashamed of how he refused to put a name to the sex and kissing and emotions triggered between him and Jared, but he wasn’t ready to let go of the comfort he had with Danneel, even if he knew the excitement he had with Jared was worth it. 

He was an idiot, to put it simply.

And Jared. God, Jared had given him that chance, had laid it all out for him that Jared was Jensen’s, mind body and fucking soul, and Jensen had just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. And he let him walk away.

Jensen slams his hand against the steering wheel as he relives the moment where Jared nodded to himself, like he didn’t expect anything else, and walked out of Jensen’s apartment. Vancouver traffic is thankfully nonexistent at this time, being close to midnight, as Jensen races to the airport. 

Jared was going back to Texas to lick his wounds (or go for summer hiatus - _details_ ) and Jensen wanted to catch him before it was too late. Before the walls went up and next season became stilted and weird. 

As Jensen parks, he can just make out the tall figure across the parking lot and he thanks every deity known to man. 

“Jared!” Jensen shouts, and Jensen is so damn grateful that the parking lot is void of people at this time. 

Jared turns toward him and Jensen is too far to distinguish any of his features, but he’d recognize that build and hair as Jared anywhere.

“I’m sorry,” he starts yelling and Jared stills and then waves him closer. Jensen starts to run, but doesn’t stop the word vomit at the top of his voice to make sure Jared hears.

“I got scared. But I love you – that’s one thing that’s been constant for who knows how many years. I will forever apologize to you every single day, but I love you. So damn much.”

He’s finally caught up to Jared and can see those gorgeous eyes of his that reveal so much. 

“You…really?” Jared voice is hesitant and Jensen curses himself again for breaking Jared’s self-confidence. They had gotten past those insecurities and Jensen knows his momma would cuff him upside the head for messing with Jared like that.

“Yes! I’m so fucking sorry, Jay.” Jensen reaches out to gently cradle Jared’s jaw and while a part of him is hypersensitive to the fact that they’re in public, another part is more worried about making sure Jared understands.

“I should have said something, shouldn’t have let you walk out and I’m here to bring you back home before we go back to Texas together. We’ll tell our families together, but I’m not letting you go again.” It’s the most Jensen can do, the most he has really said about the feelings that have been building up between them for years. 

“Okay,” Jared says quietly and Jensen finally lets out a sigh of relief, pulling Jared closer and just breathing him in. They’ll figure it out. Together.


End file.
